


The UnderGround: Book 1

by magicspai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Demons, Elves, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Racism, Underground society, Vampires, Werewolves, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicspai/pseuds/magicspai
Summary: What turned into a simple murder investigation, exploded into a full blown world chase for the leader of the Crimson Mamba, Maverick Cervantes. Join Sebastian Rowan, Ripley Forrester, Doctor Evangeline Green, and Lucius Pleasant, to end Maverick's starting reign over the UnderGround.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** _

“Alright Detective Rowan, why don’t you start from the beginning.” The detective sitting across the table simply looked up to his interviewer, a glare plastered in his icy blue eyes. He had turned away slowly for a moment to retrieve a cigarillo from a case to light, before focusing his attention back to his interviewer. “I already told you everything I could. What’s the point of this interview if you don’t mind me asking.” The detective asked, blowing a plume of smoke he drew from the sweet-smelling cancer stick.

The interviewer shifted uncomfortably at the tone of the man’s voice, knowing how hostile this man can get in previous interviews. “Well Mr. Rowan, something doesn’t add up to me in your story. I want it on record this time.”

“…Sebastian, please. No need for formalities, and what doesn’t add up about it?” The interviewer was quiet as he sat back in his chair, his arms folding knowing he was cornering the detective in his story, due to the fact he was asking questions in a more serious tone. “You failed to mention the murder investigation you were conducting, along with the vampire deal, the werewolf society at your door, also the demon and Alv you’ve been travelling with around Greece. We found your record of the occurrence with Mr. Cervantez. Sebastian, we recommend you come clean about this occasion. It could benefit you in the future and-”

“Everything I have for you is in the file I supplied. Unless you are working with the Divine or the Hunter’s society, consider this communication over, and I suggest you stop sticking your nose into my personal business.” Sebastian interrupted forcing the interviewer to silence as he stood from the table.

The man had turned to leave the room and the interviewer across the table stood abruptly. “Sebastian wait please! The Divine is desperate. We need to know what you know so we can help combat the Crimson Mamba and stop the war from coming!” The detective turned on his heel and a gloved hand grabbed the interviewer by his collar forcing him forward to face him directly. “Let’s get one thing straight Oliver. I don’t need the Divine’s help and It’s because of the Divine that this is happening. If you were smart you would get out while you still can.” Oliver swallowed hard as the color in Sebastian’s eyes faded to a bright white and changed back to its icy blue. “S-...So tell me why I shouldn’t trust them. Help me understand Sebastian… Please….Did a demon corrupt you? That’s what the divine is telling everyone. They need information.” The detective stared at him in silence before releasing his collar and removing the cigarillo from his mouth. “The less information the Divine has the better. As far as their tale about a demon corruption, that couldn’t be far from the truth…I’m one of the last Elemental's on earth and they want to kill me…. Sit down and I’ll start from the beginning.”

* * *

 

  _ **Chapter 1**_

 

“So, are we going to meet again?”

That sentence was one of Ripley’s greatest regrets after fucking some poor girl from a bar over the last night. She was a young blonde, with the body of a goddess, and a face of a model, although her makeup was smeared from Ripley’s night ‘conquest’. Casually, he brushed her question off his naked shoulder as he lit a cigarette. “I’ll think about it.” He hummed answering her question as he took a drag. The girl scoffed at his sudden rudeness.

“I’m not some… One and done kind of girl.” She hissed turning from him. “If you think you’re going to just take advantage of me your wrong. The least you could do is take me on a date.” Ripley rolled his eyes just listening to the slur in her voice from the drinks the two shared the night before. Unfortunately, he knew the kind of man he was. He was emotionally unattached to women, not so much looking to settle down quite yet. A disgusting trait he knew, but he didn’t care too much.

“Listen sweetheart, I…” Ripley halted suddenly when his phone began to ring. Taking a moment from finishing his final thought with the girl, Ripley picked up his phone when he recognized the number and answered with a disappointed “Hello?” as he moved from the bed.

“Hey, it’s Sebastian. Get your ass in gear, there’s a situation going on at HQ.”

Now normally Ripley would have just brushed Sebastian off, but given the fact that he was trying to get away from this girl now he had to make up an excuse, and with Sebastian all serious, this was perfect. “What happened?” He muttered quickly throwing his clothes on, lighting a cigarette. A sigh escaped, Sebastian’s lips in response. “I don’t know. Kitten called me crying over the phone, said something serious had happened. The only thing I could make out what she said, was the fact that the Divine called in all squadron members. All of them Ripley, now that includes you. So, get up.”

Ripley checked his watch. _6 a.m._ “Damn it…Okay, I’m coming. I’ll meet you in about…15 minutes?”

“I’m already half way to your place.”

“Pass it. I’m not home.”

“…Okay… I’ll see you then. Prompt Ripley. Don’t fool- “

Ripley hung up the phone before he could finish his sentence. As he turned, the blonde stared up to him with big brown eyes, which made him exhale slowly. “I’m sorry I have to go.” He muttered putting on his best ‘puppy’ dog voice. “I’m a big family man…My cousin got hurt on the way to school. I have to make sure she’s alright.” Ripley lied snuffing the cigarette in a glass of water. His little act worked. The blondes malevolent glare dissipated.

“Okay…Are we still going to see each other again?” She asked causing an annoyed twitch of the eye in the man’s face. “How about I leave my number on the kitchen table. Call me when you want to meet up again, and we’ll meet up.” He lied again grabbing his coat with a smile. Ripley kissed her head and said his good-byes finally relieved to leave.

 

Now Ripley hadn’t been on the squadron long, it was mostly a forced transfer from Florida considering who he was as a person. The transfer was rough at first, being part Elf and all, but his partner made sure he had everything he needed to get up on his feet. His partner was Sebastian Rowan, a detective and survivor of the legendary Maverick Cervantes. From what Ripley knew, the two were like the batman and joker of this area, though our hero’s fate had ended much differently than the normal comic book ending. Sebastian was a man known from around the world for dismantling one of the biggest Underground gangs to ever have existed. The Crimson Mamba… A group of strong demons that terrorized the night in the western world. Sebastian’s work was impressive, even by Ripley’s standards, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for the young detective. Even now the world was on the man’s shoulders, through Sebastian’s pain and suffering, the man was doing everything he can for his country.

Having no sleep, and Sebastian’s urgency looming on his mind, Ripley kept a hurried pace, and after all it truly wasn’t that common for the Divine to call in all Squadron members. Something serious must have happened. Ripley quietly walked down the road, lighting another cigarette as he turned down a dirt path toward a cemetery that wasn’t too far from the girl’s apartment he was attending over the last night. Headstones glistened, and as he looked to some of the statues as he past, he could have sworn they’re eyes moved with him _. Creepy fucking things_. He thought.

A dull roar of an engine approaching him from behind, Ripley turned watching a sleek Black 1957 Chevy Bel Air, equipped with chrome fenders, and large white wall tires park beside him. Ripley’s brow rose as Sebastian stepped out wearing an all-black suit, black leather gloves covering his freshly cut hair with a fedora matching his suit, and a medical mask to hide his face.

 “We’re early, but we need to talk to the head divine before he gets too busy with the other squadron’s coming in.” He said passing Ripley into a row of gravestones and toward a large tomb. Ripley followed at Sebastian’s side.

“That’s fine, well said, and done, but who the hell are you tryin’ to impress today?” Ripley muttered glancing back at Sebastian’s car. Sharp blue eyes stared back at Ripley in response. “Unlike yourself, I have a life of my own too that I’m trying to keep in order.”

Sebastian opened the door to the large tomb, allowing Ripley inside first and following behind him, down the stone steps. “After kitten’s call, I didn’t have time to camouflage my face…And could it have killed you to look a little nicer? You look like shit Ripley.”

Ripley couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “I wasn’t expecting an emergency meeting on my day off. You know where I was.” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he pushed on a stone with his foot, opening a passage-way further into the tomb.

The younger man couldn’t help but always feel a little on edge entering the Underground’s headquarters for Michigan. Florida’s headquarters was always warm at heart but then again nothing extravagant really happened there. It was all old squadron members and the demons never occupied southern states. Maybe it was because it was to warm. Who knew anyway.

            Barnecowl Fortress Headquarters was full of tough squadron members, and plenty of Divine, or the people of specialty as they were called. Gifted with powers, traditions, and…well most of them were oddities, were their physical form was different of a normal society. 

 

“Sebastian!”

The voice was sudden, and loud enough to get a chill to roll down Ripley’s spine. Kitten had appeared, nearly out of thin air and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. Her skin was a mocha color, her hair was white as snow, and her eyes as golden as the sun, something Ripley admired greatly about her, though he frowned as he spotted the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Hey Kitten, calm down…What’s going on? I got a message from the Head Divine as soon as I finished the call with you. Why are they calling in all of the squadron members in?” Sebastian asked turning his body to face her.

Kitten took a moment to steady her breathing. “The situation is awful!! Everyone is frightened… Sebastian there’s been a murder in Barnecowl.”

“A murder?” He questioned, the shock in his eyes said it all to Ripley. “Who was murdered?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know. I only saw them briefly. The head Divine made it clear to stay away from the scene until the two of you got here.”

“Specifically?” Ripley’s head tilted as Sebastian looked back at him. “That can’t be good.”

Kitten pulled away from Sebastian and looked up to him. “Be safe. The Head Divine is just down the hall in the cafeteria…And be careful, he’s in a mood.”

 _Great_.

Ripley waited for Kitten to be out of ear shot before he turned to Sebastian with a coy smile. “She has a soft spot for you, you know? I’m sure you feel the same. That why you got all dressed up?”

“Shut up.”

“Haha! Come on Sebastian, she’s cute. I’m sure the Divine would let you take her out on a date for the night.”

“She IS a Divine. That’s not happening. Stop being so childish and get focused.” He growled adjusting the medical mask on his face.

Ripley shrugged his shoulders with a smirk and rolled Sebastian’s small insult off his back.

            The stench of blood and chemicals soaked the air, and the two men glanced around the room at the men and women standing around a black tarp that was lying on the floor.

“Holy shit! What is that smell?!” Ripley had exclaimed covering his nose. Sebastian had moved the mask to his chin. “Sulfur.” He muttered almost instantly going to work after readjusting the mask onto his face when he caught Ripley staring.

It was kind of hard not to stare at the squadron detective without a mask or camouflage on. In the few times Ripley had spotted the man without it, it was usually by accident. Deep purple lines tracked across Sebastian’s genuinely rugged face, being no doubt the work of Cervantez in their skirmish.

A hand to his shoulder brought Ripley out of his thoughts. He turned to see the Headmaster of the Barnecowl archives and nodded his head to the older man. “Mr. Colton, Nice to see you again.” Ripley spoke quietly as the cafeteria started to erupt with light chatter.

“Yes, well I wish it was under better circumstances Mr. Forrester.”

The man was like a weird off-brand Count Dooku wanna-be, voice and all, but he was oddly charming, and very intimidating at the same time.

“We decided to have all of the Divine stay in their rooms until they calm down. Poor things.” Mr. Colton stated shaking his head.

Ripley joined Mr. Colton over to the black tarp where the body laid. “Any witnesses?” He asked curiously. With a shake of his head, the older man sighed a soft “No.” in response. “And just as we went to look at security footage, the power surged and browned out. The tape is fried.”

Ripley glanced to his partner staring at a vent in the wall, and turn on his heel to leave the room. “…Mr. Colton, I know I shouldn’t ask…But what happened to Sebastian? Y’know, the whole Cervantez thing…”

The older gentleman seemed shocked by Ripley’s sudden question. “You need to read Divine and Squadron history more.” He laughed and Ripley rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment.

“When Sebastian was first starting out as a detective, he’s stumbled on some of the biggest cases in our history. Major cults in the city, monsters in the lakes, banshee’s in the trees, but the biggest one was accidently entwining in the Crimson Mamba.” Mr. Colton explained. “Cervantez was actually a head Squadron member before he joined the Crimson Mamba. The two met at one of the Divine Gala’s as supporters in a foundation to help maintain the Squadron platoons to help protect the sanctity of the Divine due to cuts in our funding. Maverick…Was a very smart aristocrat, but I use that term loosely. He’s more so a narcissistic genius.”

The man paused shaking his head as he glanced from the ground back to Ripley. “Sebastian is a very Jealous man, and joining him at the Gala was Alice Smith, a very bright and talented young woman that was adored by everyone, especially Sebastian. At the Gala, Cervantez challenged him for Alice, he took the bet and essentially sent Cervantez cowering with his tail between his legs.”

“It’s over a girl?” interrupted Ripley, though Mr. Colton quickly shushed him.

“What Sebastian didn’t know at the time was the fact Cervantez was high in the ranks of the Crimson Mamba and wanted his revenge on Sebastian. They ended up kidnapping Sebastian and Alice… Let’s just say Alice didn’t make it. And Sebastian had to…Endure.”

 _Ouch_. Ripley looked over to Sebastian as he laid out what looked like schematics on one of the tables. Mr. Colton and Ripley joined him. The Elf would have to hear the story later.

“Ventilation blue print.” Sebastian started. “There’s sulfur in the vents.”

“So, it is a demon then?” Mr. Colton asked. Sebastian nodded.

“Yes, that’s the one lead I have right now. But there’s a few problems. No witnesses, no surveillance, and one dead.”

“Has anyone examined the body yet?” Ripley asked. The archivist shook his head, prompting Sebastian to grab a pair of latex gloves and switch them out with his leather gloves.

The detective peeled away at the black tarp to view a younger man, dark hair, dilated brown eyes, charred skin, and cuts all over the man in the style Sebastian had been harmed before. Ripley could see his uneasiness, even as Sebastian shook off whatever feeling he tried to cut off, and cleared his throat as he began to examine him.

One thing he noticed, besides the obvious physical abrasions, was the paper cut lips on this young man. Sebastian opened the dead man’s mouth, paused for a moment before sticking his hand in the man’s mouth.

“That’s…disgusting.” Ripley muttered watching him work.

“There’s something in his throat.”

Ripley’s look of disgust deepened as he watched Sebastian pull out what looked like paper in a sizable zip lock bag, obviously to keep whatever was in that bag dry. Sebastian opened the bag and stood to face Ripley. “I don’t want to get blood on it, get some latex gloves and pull it out.”

Doing what he was told, Ripley put on gloves and retrieved the note to open. “Uh, Sebastian? …It’s addressed to you.”

“Just read it out loud, I want to look for more anymore clues.”

Ripley glanced at Sebastian before reading,

 

“Dear Detective Rowan,

Allow us to introduce ourselves. We are the Phantom Prowler, Hired by the Crimson Mamba. To reach you one had to fall to get you to take this seriously. As a long 8-year veteran of the squadron, we find you deserve a challenge and put your skills to the test. We have stolen your file and your track record is about to be broken. No Divine is safe…”

 

Ripley had to clear his throat, knowing he was grabbing Sebastian’s full attention now.

“We know what you’re hiding, running isn’t an option in your inevitable demise…. Cervantez sends his regards.”

The room silenced when Maverick’s name was said. Ripley looked up and around as everyone was staring for a moment before everyone started to scramble. Mr. Colton turned on his heel facing a small crowd of squadron members. “Request the security footage from the asylum now, GO!” He ordered and two members bolted out of the room.

Sebastian removed his gloves and replaced them with the leather. “I want that footage too. If he hasn’t escaped, he must be planning to.”

“So…What happens now?” Ripley questioned looking up to Sebastian.

Sebastian hummed. “You’ve only been here a couple months Ripley, Florida is child’s play compared to here. Demons feed off energy, blood, and with all the old Magic here, there is an abundance of it. Every one of them is strong…Even old Squadron members can have influence.”

“Yeah, I get it. Bad voodoo magic, I know the spiel.”  Which was true. They had always talked about the number of cults squadron members fall into. Often getting called weak-hearted.

Ripley opened his mouth to ask about Cervantez but was halted as the Head Divine signaled him over from the doorway to the cafeteria. Sebastian gave him a nod, which usually meant he was dismissed for the time being. “Just a word Ripley.”

He knew he wasn’t in trouble, but whenever he talked to the head Divine, Ripley always felt like he was in trouble for some reason. Maybe it was because the two started off on the wrong foot.

Following the Head Divine into the hallway and back to his office, the older man instructed Ripley to take a seat, shutting the door behind him.

“Sebastian is…A good man. He cares for his people, and the protection of magic. But I need to explain something to you before I have you continue working with Mr. Rowan, since his file is missing.”

 _Oh boy here we go_.

“Ever since the death of my daughter Alice, he’s definitely a stronger man. Mentally, physically, as well as magically.”

Ripley cocked his head. “I didn’t know he had abilities.”

“He’s doing what he should then… My Divine are pacifists and healers in this region. But as I was saying, Sebastian has some quirks about him that make him different. His magic, attitude, kindness, and more. Watch yourself Mr. Forrester. If he senses something odd, you follow his intuition. He knows Cervantez best, and if he’s back, Maverick is closer than we all think. He’s killed Sebastian’s last partner, and he’ll do it again. Always be aware of your surroundings. I don’t think either of you should leave tonight-“

“We’ll be fine Mr. Smith. And stop worrying about me.”

“I want you to worry Ripley. This area DOESN’T have Elves. Even being half-elf put’s you at risk and if there is any given point where you feel you and Sebastian shouldn’t work together with how close Sebastian gets to demons-“

“I’m fine. We talked about this before, just because I’m part Elf doesn’t mean I’m not capable.” Ripley growled.

The Head Divine sighed. “You’re right…I just want you to be aware…You’re dismissed.”

“Thank you. Have a good day.”

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_ **

****

****

                By the time Ripley had gotten back, A crowd was gathered around the vent where Sebastian had been investigating earlier, though now the vent was opened. Mr. Colton stood at the entrance listening closely to the movements inside.

“What’s going on?” Ripley questioned. The archivist turned to Ripley. “Sebastian didn’t want to wait for you so he went inside. So far nothing but sulfur trails.”

The creaking inside the vent had become louder and Sebastian hopped out wearing a cover up to protect his suit. As he reappeared, the mask he wore and the cover up were covered in dust from head to toe. “There’s a vent outside that leads straight here so my guess is, this was the point of entry.” Sebastian muttered removing the cover up. “Mr. Colton I’d recommend having that vent sealed before tonight. Everything else checks out.”

One of Mr. Colton’s interns came back, handing Sebastian his hat. “Other Squadron detectives are showing up and we can’t log into the Asylums security cameras. It’s coming back as a low power issue.”

“Shit.” Sebastian hummed rubbing his cheek under his mask.

“No worries. I’ll go entertain while you get yourself situated.” Ripley stated heading out with the inter. “Thanks Ripley!”

                Sebastian walked out of the opposite corridor while brushing himself off and quickly checking himself for any missed spots on his suit before removing his hat and mask as he knocked on a door. As it opened he was met with the white-haired beauty from before. “Hey there!” She smiled finally.

“Kitten I have a favor.”

“Squadrons are here and you need your scars gone?”

“Yes ma’am…”

She smiled allowing him inside. “Let’s get to work then.”

Sebastian took a seat in her kitchen as kitten brought up a small chest full of different colors of make ups. “Can we make this quick? I have to brief the others and….What?” He questioned as her smile became infectious.

“Have you ever seen Edward scissor-hands?”

“No.”

“It’s a good movie… We’ll have to watch it some time…Anyway this color might make you look a little pale because of how tanned you are but, at least your scars will be hidden.” She explained dabbing the foundation to his skin. “I don’t understand why you hide your scars though…They define history.”

Sebastian frowned at her comment. “We talked about this…”

“I know we did. And you shouldn’t care what others think about you.” The man stared at her pointedly, kitten mimicking his icy glare back. “You want peace of mind, but look. What do you see?” Kitten held up a mirror to Sebastian, half his face covered in make-up, and the other half riddled with deep scars.

Sebastian took a moment to study his features. On the half that was covered in make-up, he was in fact pale, some stubble poking through the light-colored foundation, it was the side that looked healthier out of the two. On the side with the scars, Sebastian could see exhaustion, a flush cheek underneath the purple marks that trailed his skin. “Well?” Kitten questioned.

“I see a man who wants things to go back to normal. Someone who wants to stay in the past and not live in the heart break of the future.” He muttered as Kitten put the mirror down to continue covering his face. “But that’s not what you see is it?”

Kitten shook her head. “I thought long and hard about our last talk Sebastian…What I see is a man torn between realms. You strive to much for normality but you know you can’t reach it living the life you’re currently in. That’s the problem with being in the squadron…. You can’t be normal. Alice comes here often you know.”

“Is she here now?” He questioned, close to a whisper.

“No. But she was earlier while you and Ripley were investigating.  She is concerned. She recalled a memory about Phantom Prowler, but it isn’t just a group, it’s two names. Phantom and Prowler are old demons cast into the asylum until death. They should be in the archives. She thinks something must have gone wrong in the asylum because they’re out.”

Sebastian’s brow furrowed as he hesitated to speak. “Do you happen to know when the last report from the asylum was?”

“Status report?” Kitten questioned finishing up Sebastian’s façade. “I don’t recall…hm… You look worried.” She added putting her make-up away.

“I am. I have to go.” Sebastian stood and turned for the door, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

“Just so you know…Alice always clings to your shoulders like sand on a beach… I know how much you miss her, just like I do… I’d be happy to translate if you ever want to talk with her.” The two smiled warmly at each other. Sebastian brought her hand up to kiss the back of her hand lightly. “Thank you, Kitten. I look forward to it.”

“Anytime detective.”

 

                Before regrouping with the other Squadron detectives, Sebastian made his was past the area where they were waiting, catching the attention of Ripley, who quickly moved out to follow the man. “Hey, what’s the hurry?” Ripley asked when he finally caught up with him.

“I think the asylum’s been breached. I don’t have time to talk with the detectives yet.” Ripley’s stomach churned anxiously, and Sebastian speaking so urgently didn’t help.

“You’re always talking about the asylum. What is it?” Ripley questioned following Sebastian into a room full of high tech equipment as well as a large and old CB Radio.

“The asylum is a jail for the most dangerous criminal demons we have in the state. We lose the asylum, we lose the protection for the Divine’s. Go tell Mr. Colton to look in the archives for Phantom AND Prowler. They’re demons, not a group.” Ripley nodded and bolted out of the room while Sebastian flipped a few switches, and grabbing the microphone to the radio.

“Code 7319, this is Squadron detective Sebastian Rowan speaking, requesting an immediate status check.” Sebastian paused before repeating himself again. This time he waited to hear a blip on the radio.

“Code 7319 acknowledged. Squadron officer Amanda Nester speaking. Everything is alright on this end. Code 3.”

Sebastian looked on a chart for the code, which read:

_“Code 3: Possible danger, Missing inmate/inmates”_

Sebastian tsked knowing his fears have been validated. “Code 3 acknowledged Amanda, thank you.” Quietly he shut of the switches and turned, nearly jumping out of his skin as another Detective stood in the doorway to the radio room with his arms folded staring quiet intently at Sebastian. He was about as tall as Sebastian, same build, his dark hair slicked back, obviously trying to grow a beard.

“You going to finally tell us what’s going on, or are you going to try and do this alone like you usually do?” He said glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian stood, and moved past the other man into the hallway. “I was just finishing up Dante. Let’s regroup alright? I don’t have time to pick a fight with you.”

The man continued walking, feeling Dante’s presence following behind him as they marched their way back to the other Squadron detectives and Ripley who looked just as unenthused as Sebastian did. They both hated briefs but knew they were necessary.

With the Detectives seated as well as Ripley, the younger man couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with everyone around him. Ripley was…different. Everyone was human, well except for Sebastian and he could see that now considering what the head divine had told him. But everyone was clean cut, looking genuinely nice whereas Ripley had curly cut hair, an undercut, bright hazel eyes, freckles across his face, and his ears were pointed slightly given his half elf ancestry.

A final Detective came in the room, shutting the door behind him. Sebastian was standing at the table with his arms folded. “There’s been a murder in this sector. After a little investigating, we found a demon’s trail, and a note that regarded to Phantom and Prowler, as well as Cervantez. Amanda Nester issued a code 3 at the asylum, stating a possible inmate or inmates missing, or danger is lurking around. So I want to investigate further into the asylum but I need volunteers to go with me to search the asylum.”

The room was quiet. Concerned looks glanced from one to another then stared back to Sebastian.

“Sebastian as worried, and as concerned as we all are, you lost us at Cervantez.” Dante spoke up sounding rather apathetic. “The chances of him escaping are slim to none. That goes for other demons too. Maybe it’s just some kid in some revenge plot for us arresting a relative. It’s not uncommon. I don’t think it’s necessary to go as far as sending out a group to investigate the asylum.”

A few detectives nodded in agreement, though a woman detective rolled her eyes. “Sebastian I’ll volunteer. Only because we know what Cervantez is capable of. He has high persuasion on demons, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he tried something to try and escape the asylum. The least we can do is check.”

Sebastian began to pace the room and tapped his chin for the negative response he was getting. One volunteer. That was it.

“How can you guys think that way? I thought Cervantez was this huge threat.” Ripley countered looking at Dante. The man glared.

“Why don’t you keep your mouth shut elf. Just because you get to play squadron officer doesn’t mean you’ll stay one. Good luck not getting enslaved by the demons around here.”

Ripley stood kicking the chair out from behind him. “I’m getting sick of your shitty attitude and your racism Dante.” The man stood across from Ripley. “What are you going to do about it knife-ear? You’re not even a detective, you shouldn’t even be in this room- Hrk!”

Sebastian had grabbed Dante by his collar and yanked him away from the table. “He’s my partner Dante. He has every right here as you do.”

“I’ll give you to the count of three to let go of me Rowan. Otherwise I won’t hold back when I smash your face in the fucking pavement.” Dante warned cracking his knuckles.

Ripley watched the scene play out, from Dante’s mannerism’s, to the mere feeling of Sebastian’s intense presence. His eyes were teeming with magic, his leather gloves wrapped tight on Dante’s shirt, Ripley could tell neither man was about to give up this chance at the fight.

A small tap on Ripley’s arm made him jump. He looked to see a small girl, couldn’t have been more than 13 or 14 years old. “Please make him stop.” She whispered. “He’s scaring her.” The elf looked up to see a woman near Sebastian, and as soon as he blinked she was gone. Suddenly feeling panic, Ripley moved to the two men before they could fight, and separated the two by pushing them hard. “That’s enough!” Ripley exclaimed forcing the distance to stay between the two. “We don’t have time for a fight. Are you coming or not?!”

Dante scoffed brushing himself off.

“If no one else wants to join, I’m bringing Lucius.” Sebastian said. “I’m not risking the lives of others because some of you don’t want to take this situation seriously. If you’re going, I suggest you get ready and meet me there. Ripley, Lucius, and I will enter the asylum first. If we don’t come out send in more squadron. Chances are it’s breached. I’ll see you all there.” The detectives jaw locked when he glanced back at Dante, and turned on his heel out the room, with Ripley following close behind toward the entrance of the Headquarters.

                Between the two men as they loaded up in Sebastian’s beautiful car, Ripley finally looked at Sebastian and muttered, “Who is Lucius?”   

“I’ll explain in a little bit.”

 


End file.
